<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Из шрамов своих сделай звёзды by fierce_cripple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027418">Из шрамов своих сделай звёзды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple'>fierce_cripple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего личного, простой расчёт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Из шрамов своих сделай звёзды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance">lachance</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Опять чёртов кофе? Заглянул бы к нам на завтрак, котик.</p><p>Эш выдохнул, уткнувшись носом в стаканчик. В его улыбке Шортер видел боль — не впервые, но спрашивать было бесполезно — он знал по опыту. Эш лопал её на завтрак, а не делился — даже с ним. Вместо кофейных потёков на его зубах Шортер видел кровь — и не всегда мог различить, чью.</p><p>В памяти прокатился звон упавших ключей, им дребезгом вторил канализационный люк, прыгнувший под колесом байка, и в вонючем паре из ливнёвки Эш выглядел, как фокусник или король, и чувствовал себя не хуже.</p><p>Подумать только, в китайском квартале доморощенный аристократ — как дома.</p><p>Но там, где Шортер должен оставался формально хозяином, он оставался рабом. Он знал — то же было справедливо и для Эша.</p><p>Может, поэтому Шортер никого кроме него и не видел.</p><p>Будто Эш заслонил собой солнце.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Син смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, и учился видеть Эша таким, каким его видел Шортер. Молчать учиться не пришлось — он всегда был слишком мелким и тщедушным; таким, как он, стоило держаться общей политики, идти за семьёй.<p>Син должен был быть уникальным, удивительным, исключительным, дистиллятом смерти, смертельно опасной угрозой,  — если хотел держать своих в узде, как получалось у Шортера.</p><p>Шортера любили беззаветно и без отравы в крови. Он был самим милосердием в бутылке из-под коктейля Молотова. Син же был мельче чем даже его собственный брат, но решения, которые он принимал, могли ударить теперь по всем ним.</p><p>Его решения? Могли стать поводом для Юэ Луна вырезать клан подчистую.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эш видел в Сине Шортера и ненавидел его за это.<p>Он хотел, но не мог игнорировать их общую боль, отдачу за своих, попытки перегнать семью, которая держала их, как цепных собак. Эш понимал. Он сделал бы за Эйджи что угодно, <i>он уже пошёл дальше, чем мог представить</i>, и Шортер всего лишь делал то же самое для своих людей.</p><p>Ничего личного, простой расчёт: клан или одна паршивая потаскуха.</p><p>Загнанных лошадей — пристреливают.</p><p>И всё же до последнего вздоха Шортер был его лучшим другом. Этот новенький не друг, он <i>другой</i>, но кусает больнее, бьёт крепче и убивает — быстрее.</p><p>Эш хотел бы узнать всё это в иных обстоятельствах, но так вышло… так вышло, что выбора у них не осталось.</p><p>На закрытой станции метро пахло китайской кухней, травой саванны — и кровью, которая у всех них была одинаково грязной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>